I'm All Yours
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Marluxia always seems to surprise his lover. -YAOI-


I'm All Yours

--

Rating: M (yaoi, slash, AU, OOC, language)

Pairing: 8/11; Axel x Marluxia

Summary: Marluxia always seems to surprise his lover. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.

Author's Note: This just hit me! I like this pairing, so I had to do it with these guys!

Hope y'all like it! This is in Axel's POV.

--

SB

* * *

The excitement pulses through my body when I walk through the door. My lover always finds new ways to excite me, and for this special occasion, I know it won't be any different. I should have known he was going to eat me alive when I saw the trail of rose petals. I loosen my tie and make my way upstairs, the smell of roses and chocolate assaulting my nose. I gulp and push the door open slowly. The room is softly lit by dozens of candles and the sheets on the bed are red silk. Flower petals are all over the place and a black canopy is hanging over the bed. He truly goes above and beyond for me, and I love him to death for it.

"Guess who?" a voice purrs huskily. I chuckle and lick my lips. He's pressed up against me and he's barely wearing anything. Damn he knows how to drive me crazy.

"Would it be my beautiful lover Marluxia?"

"I think you might be right..."

I turn to look at him and resist the urge to let my jaw drop to the ground. Marluxia is wearing a dark baby doll with flowers all over it, barely held together by a tie in the middle, and matching boy shorts with black stilettos. His hair is long and straight, and I can tell he has on a little make-up.

"Do you like it?" he asks softly, nuzzling my neck.

"I love it, baby," I kiss his neck. He grabs my tie and pulls me to the bed, sitting me down and crawling on top of me. He took his shoes off before kissing me deeply, grinding his hips into mine.

"Let me take care of you tonight, sweetheart," Marluxia whispers against my lips, already tossing away my tie and unbuttoning my shirt. I nibble on his lower lip and smirk.

"Have your way with me, babe..."

He finishes unbuttoning my shirt and tosses it out of the way, stroking the newly-exposed flesh.

"Mmm, you're so warm, Axel," he lulls against my skin, showering my body with kisses. I moan his name in turn. He suckles my nipples and tugs on the silver rings going through them. Then he's kissing his way down my chest, hands stroking down my sides and then going for my zipper. I kick my shoes off and take something out of my pocket before he slides my pants and boxers off. I slide my surprise under the pillow. Marluxia breathes up my hard-on and kisses the piercing on top.

"Oh Marluxia..." I sigh as he takes me in his talented mouth. His tongue swirls around and around, the ball in his tongue sending shockwaves of pleasure through my cock. Marluxia can give one hell of a blowjob, the little sexy thing. My lover bobs his head up and down slowly, savoring the flavor and the moment. I move my hips up into his mouth slightly and his eyes smile at me. He pulls away and rolls off of me, taking off his cute boy shorts. Then he rolls back onto me and I pull his hips toward my face. That pretty cock of his is already dripping, and I want a taste. Marluxia rolls his hips when I start to suck him, looking down at me with a sexy expression. His hair is covering part of his face and his sweet pink lips are parted, tongue darting out to moisten them every so often.

"Yes, Axel, _more_..." he groans. My boy toy is so utterly irresistible. Fuckable too.

"You want more? More what?" I tease. Marluxia chuckles.

"I want you to fuck me, love... fuck me _deep and slow_..."

"The ride me, baby," I hiss along his now-wet cock.

He slides back and raises his hips, placing the tip of my cock at his entrance. I nearly ask about lube, but he drops his perfect hips and takes me _all _the way inside his heat, and I quickly felt how slick and stretched he feels. He must've had a little fun with his toys before I got home. I sit up and we kiss again as we both start to move our hips. Our friction is nothing short of sweet and pleasureful. He wraps his arms around my neck and moans, tilting his head back. I untie the gorgeous baby doll and kiss his chest. Marluxia tastes like the creamiest candy, his skin melting against my tongue.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear, slipping a hand between our bodies and stroking his cock. He gasps and rocks a little harder.

"Axel, _ah! _You're driving me _crazy_!"

"Gonna cum?" I bite his earlobe and pump his length a little rougher. "Do it on me, baby..."

Marluxia pulls me into a fiery kiss and finally explodes, hot liquid splashing onto my chest and hand. He licks up my neck and holds me tighter.

"I love you too, Axel," he pants slightly. "Give it to me, sweetheart, cum inside me..."

I rock into him a little more before I shudder and climax, groaning lowly against Marluxia's collarbone. My love gives a sated groan and we kiss languidly.

"I got something for ya," I grin. "Give me your hand."

He holds out his hand and I take the gift from under the pillow. I slide it on his ring finger and kiss his cheek. It's a small rose bud made of little rubies on a silver band. Marluxia smiles and kisses me again.

"Like it?"

"I love it. Happy Valentine's Day, Axel. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Marly. And I love you more."

* * *

Short and sweet. Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
